Advanced Training
Advanced Training is the second tutorial game mode available to new players. This mode explains the concepts of destroying enemy strongholds in the Combat Arena. :To quickly complete this tutorial, go to Settings and Leave Battle. Rewards are still given after leaving combat. Advanced Training The player is once again in control of the Legend Rowland. Learn more about Rowland's base stats and strengths by researching the Legend. Battlefield The Combat Arena battlefield consists of two lanes, the Top Lane and the Bottom Lane. Each lane consists of Guard Towers and Barracks. The Jungle is found between both lanes and is home to many creatures. Around the battlefield are various patches of bushes that can grant Stealth to a Legend. Stealth makes a Legend invisible and untargetable to enemy targets. Battle Power-Ups A Battle Power-Up refresh every minute in the middle of the battlefield. This Battle Power-Up can give a Legend temporary buffs or healing. There are three types of Battle Power-Ups for the Combat Arena: Power, Speed, and Regen. Power increases a Legend's skill damage and normal attack damage. Speed maxes a Legend's movement. Regen increases the Legend's healing rate and MP regeneration. Each Battle Power-Up additionally restores health and mana. Battle Power-Ups spawn immediately and are often rushed for the first team fight. Minions As well learned before, Minions spawn in Minion waves. In these minions waves also spawn a larger minion called a Siege Minion. Minions give after being defeated. If the player manages to receive the last blow then the amount is higher. Siege minions offer more than regular minions. After a Barrack is destroyed, Super Minions begin to spawn. These enhanced minions have great strength and health. Creep Camps Various creatures live in the Jungle called Creep Camps. These camps spawn a larger creep and a smaller creep which both grant when killed. Creep camps are a useful way to get Gold when the player has no opposing minion wave to clear or enemies to attack. Occasionally after defeat, creeps will drop orbs of health regeneration and mana regeneration. Elite Creeps Deeper into the Jungle resides a larger creep that grants bountiful powers when defeated. The Rock Giant is large golem that grants the power of the Wind when defeated. The Sabertooth is a large beast that grants the power of Lightning when defeated. These powers are extremely useful to destroy targets quickly. Giants At the bottom of the Jungle lives a gigantic monster called a Giant. A Giant is extremely difficult to kill and have a large amount of health and defenses. Teamwork is often advised to take down the giganteus. There are two types of Giants that may spawn: the Fire Giant and the Ice Giant. The Fire Giant drops a Power-Up called Fire Essence that grants a Legend the powers of Fire and great strength. The Ice Giant when defeated becomes under your team's control to destroy enemy structures. Structures There are many structures in the Combat Arena. There are two Bases on both sides of the battlefield. Front Line Towers stand tall in the center of each lane. Alongside the base are two Barracks. Barracks hold great weapons to change regular minions into Super Minions. Back Line Towers protect these barracks and base. Game Play The game often begins by both teams rushing for the immediate Battle Power-Up and grouping for a team fight. Utilize the brush to group up and ambush enemy Legends. The game will end when a Base becomes destroyed or a team kills twenty enemy Legends. Completion Congratulations on completing Advanced Training! You have obtained a trail card for the Legend Jewel as a reward. A trail card is the access to play a Legend for a limited time. Category:Tutorial Category:Advanced Category:Training